


Dark Divine Arts In The Hands Of A Fallen Angel

by Bam4Me



Series: Necro [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Feline Demon!Yuri, Human!Victor, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Necromancer!Yuuri, Necromancy, Temporary Character Death, Vicchan Lives, Vicchan Sort of Survives, Victor thinks that Yuuri is literally an angel, Victuuri might be soulmates in this idk, Witch!Phichit, Witch!Yuuri, but Victor DEF imprinted on Yuuri like a baby bird kk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:18:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9301685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: Magic users in the world were a thing, everyone knew that, but Yuuri's found that not everywhere in the world views magic the same way, and it's a little daunting sometimes.Sometimes, you can't listen to people around you saying you're unnatural and disgusting for what you do. Sometimes you have to say no, and keep being who you are.





	1. To Rest Your Head

**Author's Note:**

> iwriteshitficsyoi.tumblr.com
> 
> In which Yuuri is a natural born necromancer, on of VERY few in the world, and he's not very well liked by a lot of the world because of it. This contributes to his anxiety disorder a LOT and will later on, be the cause of him hiding from people, because he's honestly terrified of all the hostility towards him sometimes.
> 
> Victor thinks he's a literal angel from heaven.

It was early still when he got the call from his mother. Yuuri looked at his phone and thought about sending it to voice mail, and if it had been anyone else, he might have, but this wasn’t normal. His mother never called right before a competition, too distracting. 

 

He pressed the answer button and put the phone up to his ear. “Mom?”

 

He could hear Hiroko’s voice hitch on the other end of the line, and Yuuri felt his stomach drop painfully. “Mama?”

 

“Baby, I’m so so sorry, Yuuri. Vicchan was hit by a car. The vet couldn’t save him.”

 

Yuuri could already feel himself hyperventilating, failing to pull in shaky gulps of air as he felt the ground become unstable. He could  _ feel _ her grief, even through the phone, and Yuuri immediately cursed the distance between them.

 

It wasn’t often that the Katsuki family had to death with unwanted deaths in their family and lives, not since Yuuri was born.

 

He feels like he’s failed them.

 

He felt a hand on his arm, keeping him stably standing for the moment, and he looked up to see Celestino looking at him with worry written all over his face. Yuuri took a few deep breaths at the touch on his arm, and used it to calm himself down.

 

He was always so nervous before a competition, and it seems this was the final straw to send him over. He could hear Hiroko’s voice still in the speaker phone in his hands, but he tried to match his breathing to Celestino’s while his coach helped him. 

 

When he finally stopped hyperventilating, he couldn’t hold back a helpless little sob. “I’m so sorry, Coach, I’m so sorry.”

 

Celestino tried to calm him down. “It’s okay, Yuuri, everyone gets nervous.”

 

Yuuri shook his head. “No, no, I’m so sorry, we have to leave. I need to go back to Japan. I’m so sorry.”

 

Celestino looked for a second like he might argue, but at the look on Yuuri’s face, he could feel his own stomach dropping. “Who was it?”

 

It was an open secret on the Detroit campus that Yuuri was one of very few with a natural gift for healing and necromancy. Hell, he’s even seen it in action a few times himself. There were few things that could get him worked up like this. Not many people in the world could perform pure necromancy without accidentally turning someone into a zombie or slave, but Yuuri could do it as easily as he breathed.

 

“Vicchan. I… I haven’t seen him in five years, Coach, I can’t… I need to go back.”

 

Yuuri could suddenly feel the stares and turned a little red, suddenly realizing that he was crying in the middle of the skaters area. He probably looked a mess to them. He  _ felt _ like a mess right now.

 

Celestino nodded, already starting to usher Yuuri back to the locker rooms while he pulled out his phone. “I’ll make the fight plans, you do whatever you need to.”

 

Yuuri nodded, grateful, and headed back to get changed. He put his phone back up. “Mama?”

 

Hiroko answered, relieved that Yuuri was back again. “Yes, sweetheart?”

 

Yuuri walked past a scowling blonde from the Junior Champions and towards his locker to get on real shoes and get his things. “Mama, I need you to tell the vet to put Vicchan on ice. I’ll be there as soon as possible, but you need him on ice  _ now _ so he doesn’t come back with brain damage. She doesn’t need to do a full fluid transfer, but I need him frozen as soon as possible.”

 

Hiroko made a noise of assent and Yuuri put the phone on speaker on the bench while he changed his skates off for shoes. He could hear her repeating the request to the vet. The vet knew about Yuuri’s abilities, she wouldn’t deny them.

 

“Yuuri, how soon can you be back?”

 

Yuuri yanked off his right skate and tugged on a trainer. “I don’t know, Celestino is getting us a flight right now. We need to pick up our stuff from the hotel room first, but we’ll be there as soon as possible.”

 

Hiroko made a sad noise and was nearly crying again. “I’m so sorry this had to happen today, Yuuri, I’m so sorry.”

 

Yuuri sighed, shoving his skates into his bag and pulling the phone up again, turning speaker off. “These things happen, Mama. It’s unfortunate, but they do. I only wish I was already there to save him sooner.”

 

He walked out of the locker room again, past the same blonde that had been there when he got in. He looked curious.

 

***

 

The flight was almost horribly long. Yuuri tried to sleep through most of it, but after the first layover he spent the second flight there awake. Celestino had gone with him, saying that he wouldn’t leave Yuuri while he was that terrified.

 

Yuuri felt terrible for it, but Celestino really was the most amazing coach out there, Yuuri only wished he hadn’t failed him so much by leaving now.

 

“I’m sorry for this.”

 

Celestino looked over at Yuuri, mostly tired, but not angry in the slightest. “These things happen. People die. No one in the world knows that more than you. You’ve seen more death than most people your age know. I know you can’t pass up a revival for a good person, no matter who they are. You love Vicchan, it’s not bad to want him with you again.”

 

Yuuri pulled in a sharp breath, choking back the tears. “Thank you. I just… no one deserves a death before their time. I don’t know what I’d do if I came back home and he wasn’t there.”

 

Celestino put one hand on top of Yuuri’s, lending what strength he could to him to last the rest of the flight there.

 

***

 

When they got to Hasetsu early the next morning, Minako and Mari were already waiting for them, looking nervous and worried. Yuuri had his emotions a little more under check now, and he could already feel the energy buzzing under his skin, ready to release and revive. Even Celestino -who has no magical ability in himself or his family as many generations back as he can search- could feel it.

 

He could see it. It was an ethereal glow to his skin, like there was light shining inside. He looked  _ confident _ in himself for the first time that Celestion had ever truly seen. He’s seen Yuuri bring people, and even animals back too, but he’s never seen Yuuri hold himself back from it for so long. The longer he waited, the lighter he got, the more focused and intense.

 

Celestino followed the small group out to the taxi waiting for them and sat in the back for the ride to the vet’s office.

 

Yuuri started out the window at the passing buildings the whole time, barely blinking, but obviously tired despite the energy thrumming beneath the surface.

 

When the taxi stopped, Yuuri was out the door before any of them could blink, but Mari and Minako didn’t seem worried, just watching him go before getting his luggage out of the car for him. Celestino met him inside again and followed him into a waiting room where his parents already were.

 

They watched the vet come wheel in a frozen dog, and everyone but Yuuri cringed.

 

Yuuri didn’t like it, this was his baby, his sweet little Vicchan whom he loved so much and hadn’t seen in five years.

 

Yuuri didn’t like it, but this isn’t nearly the worst death he’s ever even seen. God, if he didn’t know better, he’d almost say Vicchan had died from natural causes, from the so few marks on him. “What were the exact injuries?”

 

The vet looked down at the chart and frowned. “Internal bleeding from his stomach. Can you fix that?”

 

Yuuri held a hand out over the stomach of the frozen dog, and gently touched down on him, putting all his focus down into his palm. “It’s not so bad… he died from the bleeding, but the actual injury is clean. It might take me a while, but I can do it.”

 

“Do you need to wait for him to… thaw first?”

 

Yuuri turned to give Celestino an almost amused look. “You… sorry, of course you’ve never had to deal with this before. The fact that he’s frozen is what gives me the time to work.”

 

Celestino sat down in the last free chair of the room next to Yuuri’s parents, settling down to watch him work. He couldn’t help it, but he honestly thought the way people with natural magical ability worked, was amazing.

 

Yuuri held all this energy inside of him while in the rink, it gave him the stamina of a god almost. Because of his high -and rare- magical abilities, he wasn’t even legally allowed to participate in human level competitions. He was by all means, considered a human in terms of genus, but in competition he went up against fae creatures and elven breeds.

 

It’s why him and Phichit had made such fast friends in college. Neither of them were on a human level of ranking because of inherent magical ability. Phichit wasn’t at the level Yuuri was at, but not many were.

 

This was Yuuri, in his natural element. He knew exactly what he was doing, and how to do it. There was nothing holding him back right now.

 

Celestino could only hope that he would see Yuuri like this one day in the rink.

 

He would be center stage every single time.

 

***

 

“How’s my good boy? Are you feeling better than before? I bet you are, you scared me  _ so _ so much!” Yuuri spoke in a cooing voice towards the excited poodle, who couldn’t seem to decide between running around like an idiot and bringing random things to Yuuri.

 

He had missed Yuuri  _ so _ much.

 

Celestino laughed from his place at one of the low tables as he watched Vicchan bring Yuuri an oddly shaped potato, looking so darn proud of himself that Yuuri started cooing and cuddling him all over again.

 

He’ll admit, he’s a little disappointed that Yuuri didn’t get a chance to compete this season -and for sure, this season was over for them, since Yuuri had missed the first competition- but he couldn’t help but be happy for him. He hasn’t seen Yuuri smile this much, probably forever.

 

Yuuri was in his element, and he had done his work.

 

“So, will you be staying long? I assume that Yuuri will want to go back to Detroit soon to finish up his classes, but that’s a few weeks off.”

 

Celestino looked up as Toshiya came to sit at the table with him, looking curious. “I might leave before then. Say, Yuuri said something about picking up some shifts at the hospital here?”

 

Toshiya nodded, looking thoughtful. “America probably doesn’t have the same policies as they do here, but necromancers and healers with tested ability can work for hospitals part time without any further schooling, as long as they only stick to what they’ve been hired for. Yuuri used to work at the hospital closest to us and revive and heal people in the ER.”

 

Celestino nodded, looking a little surprised. “Ahh. Yuuri and Phichit both volunteered at the campus clinic, so they could heal anyone. It’s not exactly recommended, but when one of them were working, students were encouraged to use the clinic for anything they might need, as opposed to calling 911 or going to the hospital. They don’t get paid for working there, but it does give them credits in community service.”

 

Toshiya shook his head, slightly amused. “Here, we go wherever is most likely to heal you no matter what. Some people go see the temple priests, they’re known for healing the mind, and some go to the hospital for healing wounds. Yuuri is the only natural necromancer to be born in Japan in a hundred years. Without him here… we rely on healers often now.”

 

Celestino must have shown an odd look on his face, as Toshiya held up a hand to halt any response. “Don’t look like that, Yuuri leaving Japan was the best thing for him in the end. It would have been selfish to tie him here. Like we always say; people die. It happens. Yuuri is a gift, there’s no doubt about that, but we cannot selfishly covet him. The only reason we asked him to come back now, is because it would hurt  _ him _ more than anyone for him to lose Vicchan.”

 

Celestino looked back at Yuuri with a little sigh. “I wish I could say that boy was destined to be on the ice. He really is amazing at it. When he’s not nervous, he’s as natural as his magic is. But I don’t think I’ve ever seen him so confident and sure of himself as I did when he was reviving. I don’t think anything will ever match that.”

 

Toshiya shrugged. “Maybe not, but that doesn’t mean he can’t love it. And Yuuri does, he loves the ice, and he loves to skate. All he needs is someone to encourage him to open up and help his nerves. You’re a good coach.”

 

Celestino looked back at him, a raised eyebrow. “Really? He say that?”

 

Toshiya shook his head. “No, but I know you are, because you’re here with him.”

 

He got up to leave Celestino with his thoughts on where things would go next.

 

***

 

Going back to school was a little anti-climactic. For one thing, Yuuri was facing both disappointed a pitying stares alike.

 

Phichit had welcomes him back with the tightest hug he could and told Yuuri he was proud of him for choosing what he needed, over what was expected of him. Yuuri so rarely chose what he needed in life, Phichit tried to encourage it whenever he could.

 

Phichit was a very good influence in his life.

 

He made it all the way to the Grand Prix Finale, and didn’t even compete, because of a  _ dog _ .

 

God, they made it sound like he gave it up to go eat hot pot with a hobo. Goodness, have none of them ever had pets before?

 

Him and Phichit were in the schools clinic one night, doing their homework in between patients, when Phichit finally remembered something.

 

“You and Celestino already bought tickets to the final event, right? That’s next month, right? You can still go to see it.”

 

Yuuri rolled his eyes with an easy smile in place. Celestino and Phichit seemed completely determined not to let this get him down, and he barely even felt the guilt anymore. “Why would I want to go, only to be told I messed up?”

 

Phichit shrugged once. “Well, Victor Nikiforov will be there. You can finally see him in person, and you won’t even have to feel guilty for competing against him.”

 

Yuuri snorted. “No, I only have to feel humiliated that he’s a serious skater and I gave up a possible career for a dog.”

 

Phichit stilled Yuuri’s hand reaching for his pencil with a blank look on his face. Yuuri looked at him with wide eyes as it slowly turned to bitter. “I wish you wouldn’t say that, Yuuri. You threw a competition for someone you loved. You prioritized what you thought was the most important, and that’s okay. If any of the rest of them had the powers you do, and someone they loved was in trouble, they damn well can’t say they wouldn’t do the same thing. All the gold in the world isn’t worth the life of a loved one.”

 

Yuuri sighed, putting his face into his hands with a tired look. “I wish people would stop telling me I’m an idiot for bowing out. It… It’s like I’m a different species sometimes. There are so few people in the world who understand how I feel. I love skating, but I could never make it priority over death.”

 

He got up from the front desk they were working at when a student came into the clinic, looking sick and a little dizzy. He left Phichit there while he went to go deal with a drunk student who kept saying she wanted to die because she never thought alcohol would make her feel so out of control. Yuuri lead the young woman into a patient room and laid her down on the bed, getting an IV set in her arm before he sat at her side and put a hand on her arm to let his energy pass to her, burning out the alcohol from her system as he ran through it.

 

This is more his style. This is what feels right. This is what no one can judge him for.

 

***

 

“I don’t know how you convinced me to come here.”

 

Both Phichit and Celestino were giving each other amused looks as they helped Yuuri navigate the crowds. Normally, he was pretty focused on himself before a competition, otherwise he’d have a panic attack, but right now, he was balanced on a hair between nervous and ready to snap at the next person to brush up against him. Celestino and Phichit easily got them through the crowd and towards the coaches area. It was actually a better area to see than most of the rest of the rink, and both Yuuri and Phichit recognized several other skaters and coaches around.

 

Yuuri immediately noticed a three tailed feline demon that was standing over with Victor and his coach, remembering that he had watched him as he left, months ago from the original first competition. He was looking directly at Yuuri right now even. It was a little unnerving.

 

“Yuuri, get over here, I got us medical badges.”

 

Yuuri raised an eyebrow but took the badge from Phichit without question. They were both registered healing assistants in both their country of origins, and in America. Phichit had probably signed them up for this weeks ago without telling him. He looked over at Phichit. “Were you planning on coming to this no matter what?”

 

Phichit grinned at him before snapping a selfie of the two, looking cheeky. “Yeah. I wanted to see you compete, but getting to watch with you is also pretty great. Also, if someone gets hurt, we can help.”

 

Yuuri nodded with a grunt and turned to watch the events start.

 

He could still feel the feline demon staring at him. 

 

***

 

Phichit was right. Seeing Victor Nikiforov in person was  _ amazing _ , and Yuuri was actually very happy right now. The only injury they’ve seen so far, was when one of the sweepers had got her skate caught on an edge of ice and ended up twisting her ankle. Phichit had taken care of it, and she had been good to go back on the ice by the time that the next competitor had finished.

 

Yuuri was actually fairly happy that they came, and by the next day, he was pretty sure that when he went back to college, he’d be feeling like he could put all of this past him again.

 

It was a good feeling.

 

Until it wasn’t.

 

Yuuri was standing for the last competition of the day, of the season. It was Victor. Of course it was.

 

He jumped when he felt a kick on the wall he’d been leaning against, and his heart beat out of his chest for a moment before he looked over to see the feline demon from the other day glaring at him. It took Yuuri a moment to process his name, but when he did, he ended up flushing a little, embarrassed that he’d forgotten his name.

 

“Yuri Plisetsky.”

 

Yuri growled at him, low in the back of his throat. If Yuuri had been anyone else, it would have been intimidating. Yuuri rather thought Yuri looked like a vexed kitten though, but he decided to keep that to himself.

 

“Why’d you throw the competition? Afraid you were going to lose?”

 

Yuuri looked back to where Victor was starting his skate, and shrugged. “Well, yeah, but that’s not why I left.”

 

He knew this would happen, that he would have to explain himself to at least one of the other skaters, or a pushy reporter that Celestino wasn’t able to scare off, or someone.

 

Yuri scowled. Yuuri tried not to smile, but it had made his ears twitch, and Yuuri sort of wanted to pet him a little. Yuri’s ears looked soft. “Then why would you fucking leave? You know, Victor was actually  _ upset _ that one of the competitors bailed. I thought he was an idiot for caring, but he didn’t shut up about it for a month.”

 

Yuuri opened his mouth, wondering what he was going to say to that, before finally going for the truth. “I-”

 

He cut himself off when they both heard a crash coming from the inside of the rink, and the crowd was suddenly going wild.

 

Yuuri turned with a look of complete horror on his face and dread forming deep in the pit of his stomach when he saw one of the pillars on the ceiling had collapsed onto the ice… and Victor Nikiforov.

 

He barely had time to think about it, grabbing Phichit’s hand so he could go out to the ice with him, flicking the guards off his skates before grabbing the medical bag off the lip of the rink and got out to the middle of the ice as fast as he could. Most of the stadium was clearing out around the audience stands, people afraid more of the ceiling was going to collapse in on them.

 

He got to the side of the collapsed pillar and noticed that Victor was basically trapped underneath the thing. His heart dropped for a moment when he got a good look at Victor’s chest cavity and noticed that a pretty good portion of it was collapsed in.

 

He looked back at the lip of the rink, where Celestino was standing next to Victor’s coach, who looked horrifyingly speechless. “Celestino, we need some strong men over here to move the pillar, as fast as you can!”

 

Celestino was silent for a beat before nodding and turning around to grab Yakov’s third student Georgi and another skater who looked willing to help, dragging them both towards the ice.

 

It was a rough lift when the three of them got over, but Yuuri and Phichit were able to get Victor out from under the pillar before it fell again.

 

Yuuri let himself have the one morbid thought that it was a good thing Victor was already on ice.

 

“Phichit, you focus on his bones and I’ll handle the internal damage. His chest was the only thing hit, so if we can get him back to one piece, I can get him up and running again.”

 

One of the skaters looked a little close to a panic attack, and Yuuri was pretty sure he was Victor’s rink mate from back home. “If anyone can, it’s me. I’m the only registered necromancer in the building.”

 

He put his hands on Victor’s chest, and focused on nothing but healing him. Victor had to live, he had to walk away from this. This can’t end any other way.

 

Maybe this is fate. You left the competition the first time, but Phichit pulled you back.

 

He has to believe in that, because if he doesn’t, then what’s the point of this at all?

 

Yuuri felt a hand on his arm and looked over to see Celestino looking at him worriedly. “Yuuri, you need to stop now, you’ve healed as much of him internally as you can, if you keep going, you won’t be able to revive him when he needs it. Let Phichit work now.”

 

Yuuri blinked fuzzily at him for a moment, as if coming out of a dream, surprised to see him there. He looked back down at Victor and was surprised to see him looking so much better than before, though his chest would be a mass of bruises, and probably a few broken ribs when he woke up.

 

“How… how long?”

 

Celestino seemed surprised at the question. 

 

“One hour and ten minutes.”

 

The both looked over to see Yakov and Yuri standing next to Victor’s lifeless legs. Yuri had spoken, looking like he was still in shock. It was good they were at least giving them room to work at least.

 

“How long before I can revive him, Phichit?”

 

Phichit looked up at him, a little weary eyed. “I’m almost done stabilizing him. He’ll need constant healing for the next week or so, but I’ve nearly got him completely stable, nothing collapsing.”

 

Yuuri nodded. His knees felt cold as the ice he was kneeling on, and it sort of hurt.

 

He looked up to see the rink was surrounded by paramedics, and there was a duo with a stretcher standing next to them on the ice, waiting till he was in stable condition to move him off the ice.

 

When Phichit finally backed off, Yuuri had to take a few moments to steady himself for the revival, and was mostly leaning on Celestino during it. He collapsed against him and groaned once. “Ahh, fuck, let me down on the ice, I have a better idea.”

 

Celestino nodded and helped Yuuri lay down against Victor’s side, turning so he could angle his head towards Victor’s leaning in enough to let their foreheads touch. This was the best he could do right now, he was almost entirely drained.

 

He focused on Victor’s body, letting the last energy he had in his body come out to give to him.

 

Yuuri vaguely wondered if this was the Kiss of Life that other necromancers warned him of in school, saying that he should never do it, for it was to forfeit his own life for theirs.

 

That didn’t matter. Yuuri was one young necromancer, and Victor was so very important. Yuuri didn’t mind.

 

He felt his vision go blurry on the edges, and that was the last thing he saw.

 

***

 

When Victor Nikiforov woke up again, from a strange dark dream of shadows, he was in a hospital room.

 

He looked around, expecting someone to be waiting for him when he woke up, but all he got for his troubles was a crick in his neck from sore muscles. 

 

He didn’t even attempt to move anything else.

 

He turned back to where he was staring towards the other bed in the room instead, and blinked in surprise when he found himself face to face with a dark haired man, lying less than a foot from him, both of their hospital beds pushed together.

 

It took him a while; a long while of staring at his face and trying to place him, before he finally recalled a fuzzy image of him. He remembers seeing him after the pillar… did he die?

 

He blinked again, still watching the man next to him. 

 

He’s pretty sure this was the man to save him. Was he an angel?


	2. And To Open Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've just seen a face, I can't forget the time or place, where we just me, he's just the boy for me, and I want all the world to see we've met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Victor has a slight issue towards the end of the chapter, where he THINKS he's in love with Yuuri. I fully understand that this (falling in love with someone after they save you) is not healthy, and I'm not promoting it in any way. Victor will ACTUALLY fall in love with him later on in the fic though.
> 
> Yeah, I know this chapter was a little shorter than the last, but I had some trouble with it at one point, sorry. I DO have a plan on where this fic is going though, and I hope you all like it.

The waiting room was silent for the most part. Phichit seemed almost childlike right now, hiding underneath Celestino’s arm like he honestly couldn’t believe what had happened.

 

If he hadn’t have stopped Yuuri… if he hadn’t have lended them the last of his strength, Yuuri wouldn’t even be well enough to lie in a hospital bed right now. The world had temporarily lost Victor Nikiforov, but Phichit had almost lost his best friend.

 

Celestino was a good man, and let Phichit hide against him. Phichit had regained consciousness somewhere along the crowded ambulance ride to the hospital with Celestino, Yuuri and Victor. All the others had taken a different method of transportation due to limited space.

 

Yakov -who Celestino has almost never seen  _ not _ yelling at someone- seemed a little shocked as well, but Celestino could barely focus on anyone but Phichit right now. He was  _ trembling _ a little. The young teen had started up a fuss as soon as he had realized that he could feel Yuuri’s energy fading into Victor, yelling at them all to let him help again before Yuuri died.

 

They all looked up when a doctor came into the room, looking to attention. Even the feline demon who had taken residence on the edge of the room’s window finally looked up, tails curling up expectantly.

 

The woman in the lab coat gave them all a short smile. “Victor and Yuuri are both stable. Victor’s wounds are healing at a rapid rate, and he’s no longer at risk of collapsing anywhere. He’s going to be bed bound for a few weeks, but he’s alive, and with minimal therapy, he’ll even go back to skating by the beginning of next season. Not competitively, but he’ll be up. Yuuri is exhausted, but still in a healing trance as far as we can tell. I don’t want any non-magic users in the room without a hazmat suit though. Yuuri is giving off almost dangers levels of healing magic right now in his sleep, and since it’s highly concentrated on Victor, anyone else getting too close without defenses might get hurt.”

 

The teen sitting on the window got up. “I want to see them. Please, he won’t hurt me.”

 

The doctor seemed to think that over for a few seconds before turning to Yakov, assuming he would take final word, being the boy’s guardian while they were in a different country. Yakov nodded at the woman, and she lead Yuri out of the room without a word.

 

A man standing up against the wall of the waiting room came over to sit in the seat next to Celestino without looking up from his phone. “I can put out word that Yuuri and Victor are in stable condition now if you want.”

 

Celestino nodded, but Yakov looked like he was about to protest, not having given the man much thought until now. “Aren’t you one of the announcers?”

 

Celestino held up a hand for him to stop before he could tell him off for following them. “I asked him to come. He’s been following Yuuri’s career for a while now, and he’s a fan of Victor’s as well. I trust him to only have their best interest in heart right now. Besides, do  _ you _ want to deal with the media right now?”

 

Yakov grunted out a negative but crossed his arms, looking over at the announcer. Morooka Hisashi ignored him, typing in on his phone with an intense look on his face. “So, what’s the world saying about our boys right now?”

 

Hisashi’s fingers stuttered once on his phone, and he lowered it again with a grimace. “You’re not going to like it.”

 

Yakov looked unmoved. “Victor was dead on that ice, I didn’t like  _ that _ . I’d rather focus on something else.”

 

Phichit got up from under Celestino’s arm without warning, looking a little sick. “I’m going to go see them. I’ll be back later.”

 

Celestino watched him go with a helpless look. He didn’t like his students getting hurt, and him and Phichit worked better together than any of them. He knew he couldn’t wish that they were all back in Detroit home and safe, because that would mean Victor had died on the ice, but he wished he could see his boys smile again. He hoped this wouldn’t wipe them out.

 

He’s seen smaller incidents wipe out stronger minds before.

 

Yakov looked after him with an almost apathetic look. “He’s cheerful.”

 

Georgi sat heavily in the seat next to his coach and frowned. “Yuuri almost died, right? He was going to give his life for Victor’s?”

 

Yakov looked surprised at that. “What?”

 

Celestino nodded with a little sigh. “Phichit had to help him, he used too much energy healing Victor to properly bring him back to life without sacrificing himself. It’s why Phichit ended up passing out as well, he had to give Yuuri the last of his own so he wouldn’t transfer everything he had to Victor.”

 

Yakov looked a little conflicted at that, but Celestino didn’t blame him at all. He doubted Yakov had ever even dealt with this sort of thing if he mostly taught human students.

 

Celestino himself has been one of America’s top coaches for magical and non human students for years now. This was by far, one of the most stressful situations he’s ever been in. “When you’re literally a natural necromancer, dying of anything but natural causes is almost unheard of. I have no doubt Yuuri would have given his life for Victor if he had to. Phichit will be fine, but he’s shocked right now.”

 

Yakov nodded once, looking back to Hisashi. “So, what’s the world saying now?”

 

Hisashi frowned, before thinking it over for a few seconds, unsure how to put it. “...when the pillar came down, the rink started emptying quick, the cameras turned off, everyone was afraid that the whole place would collapse. So, some people left their posts without warning. Three live cameras were left rolling.”

 

All the others in the room winced at that. “How much was captured?”

 

“Well, about twenty minutes into, what the public is now calling an ‘ice healing’ as if they couldn’t come up with a better name for it,”  _ as if it was some sort of fucked up movie _ , “they realized that two of the cameras were still rolling, and turned them off. They saw everything, it’s all over the internet right now, this is… this is bigger than everything. This is transcending over community boundaries, everywhere with internet and media is watching this.”

 

Yakov blinked a few times. Celestino looked a little numb. Yuuri was going to dig himself a hole and hide in it till the world ended. “Fuck.”

 

Hisashi nodded. “Yeah. Victor’s fans seem slightly split on this. He’s losing some of them, of course, he’s a fully human skater, he’s the most likely to have diehard human supremacists following him. Those are the one’s he’s losing right now, saying that he’s been tainted by this in a way he can’t recover.”

 

Yakov snorted. “Not much of a loss there.”

 

“I know, but still. He’s no longer the perfect fan favorite with his own fans now. Yuuri’s own fans though, about ninety percent of them maybe more, already knew about his necromancer status, since he’s been registered since college, and the ones that didn’t, apparently don’t see this as much of a drawback. Apparently, Victor’s own fans are heading in his direction in gratitude, for saving Victor’s life.”

 

Yakov nodded. “Well, that’s not too much of a concern, that overall seems calm.”

 

Hisashi nodded. “Well, that’s not what I’m concerned about right now. That’s actually fairly calm, if a bit loud and freaked out. I’m worried about all the other communities this is trending in right now. Dark arts communities, novice necromancers are split, half of them saying he’s not a real necromancer and Victor is probably his slave now, while the other half seems to be in awe of a  _ natural _ necromancer having revived on live tv. Another portion of them is yelling that Yuuri needs to be put on suicide watch for attempting a Kiss of Life to revive Victor at any cost to himself.”

 

Celestino took in a sharp breath. “No, that’s not true, yes, he attempted it, but not because he wanted to die, because he didn’t want to lose Victor. He only even attempted it at all because he was almost completely out of energy at the time.”

 

Hisashi hummed, tapping on another article on his phone. “Witching communities are practically screaming at a two person healing and revival being seen all over the world. It’s rare to meet anyone who doesn’t believe in magic now days, but they’re all saying this might be the start of non magical communities opening up to this for the first time.”

 

“That doesn’t seem so horrible.”

 

“No, it doesn’t.”

 

***

 

When Phichit got into the room to see Yuuri, Yuri was still there, curled up in a little ball on one of the chairs in the room, watching Victor with nervous eyes. “Hey.”

 

Yuri blinked at Victor without answering, tails curled tight around his left wrist. Phichit went over to check on Yuuri, and started fixing his hair and clothes for him. He was wearing blue scrubs, and he had one pale hand sitting on Victor’s bare arm, turned towards him. Their beds were pushed together.

 

“The doctor says he kept getting up and passing out next to Victor’s bed so he could heal him more. They pushed their beds together so he would stop.”

 

Phichit nodded, gently sitting on the edge of the bed next to Yuuri without looking away from his friend.

 

When he finally looked up, Yuri was crying a little. “You know he’s going to be fine, right?”

 

Yuri nodded, still upset. “I was yelling at Yuuri before it happened. Victor always gets upset when people drop a competition at the last minute, and so he wouldn’t shut up about it, so I started yelling at Yuuri about it.”

 

Phichit couldn’t help but huff out a little laugh at that. “You know he’s not going to hold that against you, right? He might avoid you if he thinks you’re upset with him, but that’s about it.”

 

Yuri sniffled, ears twitching. It was cute. “This is probably why he left in the first place, isn’t it? To heal someone?”

 

Phichit was quiet for a half a minute, before nodding. “His dog died. He left for him.”

 

Yuri nodded, sniffling more. They stayed like that until Yuri said he thought he might be getting sick from being near them for so long, and Phichit lead him out of the room to go get something to eat in the canteen.

 

***

 

When Victor woke up, he found himself staring at an angel.

 

He was beautiful, and his skin glowed like he had a light shining in his soul to lead people away, and Victor wanted to stare at him forever.

 

He also sort of wanted to throw up, but the idea of moving his torso literally made him start crying a little, because even the thought of it was too painful to bear.

 

He looked around for a nurse call button, but was beat to it when the door to the room opened up and a nurse came in with a little smile.

 

“Hello, Mr Nikiforov, are you feeling better?”

 

Victor blinked tiredly at her once, a little sluggish. “Better than what?”

 

She suddenly flushed, as if remembering something. “Uh, better than nothing, sweetheart. How are you feeling? Any pain?”

 

Victor nodded once, and immediately regretted it. Oh, that hurt too. “My chest and head.”

 

She nodded, not needing to check either of them to know that he was still being healed. That was probably actually causing some of his pain, but hopefully, it would fall to a dull ache by the time he was ready for release. “Of course. Let me get you some more morphine.”

 

She started fiddling with his IV and Victor wondered what he was even doing here. “What happened?”

 

She paused, looking down at the man with wide eyes. “I… don’t think that I should be the one to tell you that, but… you died, and that man saved your life.”

 

Victor nodded, already turning sluggish from the drip. “Oh, I thought that might have happened. Is he my angel? I hope I can keep him.”

 

The nurse couldn’t help but give him a little smile, knowing he was already well on his way back to sleep. “I don’t think he’d mind being your angel.”

 

She left the two of them to sleep and went back into the hallway, footsteps light and unobtrusive.

 

***

 

When Victor woke up next, things hurt less. And he felt considerably more woozy when he tried to move.

 

Well, tried, being the key word, that is. He paused halfway up with a groan, moving a hand to his stomach when he felt a sharp pain there.

 

“Don’t move, you have multiple fractured ribs. They’re not healed yet.”

 

Victor dizzily looked over at the man who was now sitting up next to him, giving him a stern look, and narrowed his eyes. “Why aren’t they healed yet?”

 

Yuuri rolled his eyes at the man, and sat up to help him sit back in the bed against his pillows. “Because I can only heal so much at one time. You should be fine in a few weeks, but they’re going to hurt for a while. You’re going to be in bed for a while.”

 

Victor groaned, but let him help him back. Victor turned to blink at him a few times from the new position. He sighed, a little dreamy, a little tired. “You’re the angel who saved me.”

 

Yuuri could feel his cheeks heating up, and his eyes went wide. “A-angel? I’m not an angel! I’m just a… necromancer.”

 

Victor shrugged. “All necromancers are angels, I think.”

 

Yuri kept looking at him in shock though, so Victor reached over just enough to pull some of the soft looking hair out of his eyes. Yuuri flushed even brighter. Victor sighed. He really was beautiful.

 

“You’re quite nice when you look like that, but I think I prefer if you’d speak more.”

 

Yuuri opened up his mouth, stuttering when he answered. “What do you want me to say?”

 

Victor shrugged. “Who are you, if not my angel?”

 

Yuuri gave a little dreamy sigh of his own, before shaking his head. “Yuuri Katsuki.”

 

Victor looked a little thoughtful. “I know that name, but I’m not sure where from.”

 

Yuuri looked down. “I… I was supposed to be competing in the Grand Prix Final this year. Not in the same division as you of course, in the non-human division.”

 

Victor smirked a little. “For how can an angel compete against a human without it being a cheat? You were the one who dropped out last minute. Why?”

 

Yuuri looked down, avoiding his eyes. They were too blue. To nice. “My dog died. I knew if I got home in time, I could save him.”

 

Victor gave him a look of sympathy. “I understand. I would have done the same if that happened to me.”

 

Yuuri wanted to say that he knew. That he knew how much Victor’s own dog meant to him, how that love was the reason that Yuuri had his own Viichan. He didn’t say that though.

 

He may have next to no impulse control, but he wasn’t dumb enough to humiliate himself like that.

 

“You’ll be ready to get back into skating again by the beginning of the season, but not before that. I suggest that if you have a regular healer in Russia when you get back, you make appointments with them for regular healing between now and then, because otherwise you might experience some after effects, like cramping and stiff muscles, possibly weak rib bones. You’ll need to make sure you can attend those plus physical therapy, to properly get back to peak condition.”

 

Victor was silent for a minute, simply watching him. “Okay.”

 

He seemed almost subdued at the reminder of leaving again, as if he had hoped he could stay in that hospital bed next to his angel forever.

 

He really was a total sap.

 

Yuuri nodded, moving over to the edge of the bed and getting up with a stretch. “I’ll go get your coach and rink mates, they’ve been waiting a while to see you now.”

 

“Wait!”

 

Yuuri turned to look back at Victor with a raised eyebrow, and it was Victor’s turn to flush with colour this time. “Yes?”

 

“I… when will you be leaving?”

 

Yuuri looked over at his watch. It was getting pretty late in the afternoon actually. “I have a flight leaving tomorrow morning at ten. Don’t worry, I’ll spend the night with you though, make sure to heal as much as I can before I go, but it’s best to take a rest between major healings, I’m sure you understand.”

 

Victor nodded, and watched the man leave the room, thinking that Victor’s worry came from wanting to be healed.

 

He wondered if Yuuri skated like he healed. Confident, and knowing exactly what he was doing.

 

He thought he would be beautiful on the ice.

 

***

 

That night, Yuuri woke up to use the restroom, and found Victor still awake, staring at him. Yuuri startled. “You should be sleeping, you need it to heal.”

 

Victor gave him a little sappy sigh. “How could I sleep knowing you’ll be gone before I’m even released from the hospital?”

 

Yuuri gave him a wry look, getting up from the bed so he could move over to the bathroom. “There are other healers in the hospital, they won’t release you have alive, Victor. You’ll be fine.”

 

Victor frowned a little as the man disappeared into the bathroom. Goodness, this one was a little dense. He would need to be blunt. That’s it, he’d tell him he liked him when he came back.

 

No way was Yuuri Katsuki leaving Sochi without knowing how much Victor liked him.

 

Though, when Yuuri came back to the bed, his hand set down on Victor’s arm, and Victor felt what he could only describe as a wave of exhaustion, falling over him like that same pillar, making his eyes flutter as he tried to stay focused.

 

“That’s cheating.”

 

“Then go to sleep.”

 

Victor couldn’t disobey that order, no matter how much he tried.

 

Fuck.

 

***

 

And when he woke up, Yuuri was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> iwriteshitficsyoi.tumblr.com
> 
> Heh, so I don't actually know how many chapters this is going to be, but I don't think it's going to end up long at all. Like, maybe a few more, maybe only one more. IDK.


End file.
